Love Me Hate Me
by TerraMRB
Summary: With the jewel completed and noway to get back into the past, Kagome finds herself meeting new people and hardships in her time. Who is this strange demon after her? Hiei/Kagome/Kurama
1. Chapter 1: Trap

**Disclaimer:** I do **_NOT_** own Inuyasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did then they would be all one anime, and not seperate, also Hiei would be with Kagome. :O I do have some OC in here though.

**Notes:** I use to make Fanfics on here but removed them. When I find them again I'll put them back up. I will not be using many if "**_ANY_**" Japanese words since this is in fact an **_ENGLISH _**version of a Japanese anime. Reviews are welcome! :)

-Hiei-

~Kurama~

*Youko*

'thoughts'

**_Chapter 1: Trap_**

It was a quiet night. The moon was full giving off a unearthly glow. There was a person standing the park full of people watching each individual as they walked by unaware of the danger that was lurking. The man watching them smirked enough for his fangs to show, while the wind picked up its pace, gently playing with his long red hair. He started his illusions to draw the humans to him into a trap so they couldn't escape.

'One of you will lead me to who I'm looking for' his smirk grew when he saw a woman heading into his trap. 'Too easy.' His blood red eyes darkened in amusement as he watch her disappear in his trap which sealed her off from the real world.

~~**oOoOoOo**~~

Kagome let out a small noise in pain as she landed at the bottom of the well, twisting her ankle in the process. 'Not again...' It had been 4 weeks since the battle with Naraku had ended, and the Shikon Jewel was completed, which was now apart of her once again. Kagome didn't know what happened, or why things ended the way it did. "Why..." her voice spoke out softly to no one in particular. She sat for a while in silence; holding her knees as she tried not to let the tears fall from her face before she slowly made herself get up to climb out of the well. It was after school so she was wearing her normal school uniform.

She had forgotten how many times she had tried to get back into the past. All she can remember was the shocked look on everyone's face when the jewel became apart of her again... then everything went black.

Kagome left the well just in time to see her mom open the front door. "Ah, there you are Kagome." her eyes were bright making Kagome feel much better. "I need you to get some leeks at the store for me dear" Kun-loon said making Kagome's smile turn into a light frown. Kagome sighed, just what she needed... work... "On my way!" she said forcing a smile which was noticed by her mother who decided to not bother her about it.

*~~**With The Spirit Detectives**~~~*

You can see Koenma sleeping which was probably what he had been doing for a while since he had a pool of drool on his desk. He had his hand on his head holding it up, only to snap awake at the sound of the portal opening which caused his snot bubble to pop.

Kurama was the first to jump out, landing gracefully on his feet. Not long after Hiei did the same, who then started walking to the corner he always goes to. Suddenly everyone snapped their heads to the crashing sound only to see Kuwabara had landed on top of a very pissed off Yusuke. "Get the hell off me you dumb ass!"

"Hey! I'm not dumb!" When Yusuke thought he wasn't getting off fast enough he shoved him off, making him land on his face. "Hey!" Kuwabara said as he rubbed his sore chin. Yusuke ignored him as he brushed himself off not noticing the amused looks of the others.

"Idiot" this made Kuwabara jump to his feet, shaking his fist in the air.

"What was that hamster legs?" he said making Hiei slightly annoyed.

"If your hearing is that bad then I suggest you fix it" Hiei gave a small smirk when he notice this pissed the oaf off more making Hiei give in one final blow "Don't you humans have something called a hearing aid?". Kurama covered his mouth trying to make his laugh sound like a cough. While Yusuke just burst out laughing. Kuwabara lost his temper making him launch himself at the fire demon. Right when his fist was about to reach his face, Hiei dodged him, making Kuwabara hit air. "Stupid human" Hiei said mockingly before dodging another attack, this time making the oaf fall to the ground.

Koenma finally had enough, and cleared his throat which brought everyone's attention to him. "Now I suppose your all wondering why I brought you all here" Koenma saw Yusuke about to open his mouth to smart off like he always does but beat him to it. "Shut it Yusuke. No one wants to hear what you have to say" before continuing. "Now like I was saying. The reason why I brought you all here is because a lot of women have been recently missing. I didn't think nothing of it till recently. It appears that there was some demon energy on the chart..." He waited to see if anyone had anything to say but when no one said anything he continued "I will have Botan send all of you to where the demon was last spotted at. It's a rank B demon, but since there is only one, you shouldn't have too much of a problem with him. Just question him and find out where the women are. "

Yusuke was pissed off. He was helping Keiko get things ready for their baby that was on the way till that damn toddler called. "Lets just get this the hell over with already"

*~~~**With Kagome**~~~*

Kagome was humming to herself with a smile on her face as she entered the empty park with the leeks in a bag that she held loosely to her side. 'That's... weird.' she thought to herself as she stopped humming and stated to walk at a slower pace. 'This place is 'always' full of people...' Kagome felt relieved when she heard two people arguing. "Well at least someone is here" that's when she stopped suddenly. 'This feeling...' her fears were right when she got closer only to feel the aura of three demons. Kagome quickly hid behind a near by sakura tree, masking her own aura, before sneaking in closer to get a better look at them. 'What are demons doing here!'.

Yusuke and ?Kuwabara were arguing about who were going to get to question the demon, not even bothering to notice that they had company. Kurama seemed to be the only one that noticed besides Hiei who seemed to be ignoring her. ~Do you think we should confront her?~ Kurama asked with concern. ~She might get in the way of our fight~ before Hiei could respond, Yusuke had noticed her too.

"Hey!" Yusuke yelled to the woman who seemed shocked like they had found her hiding spot. Ignoring that thought he continued "you shouldn't be here".

Kuwabara turned to see who he was yelling at only to see a raven beauty. "Wow! she is pretty!" he stated the obvious, before he ran to her. All everyone could think was 'not this again...'

Kagome tensed greatly when she felt his aura, but felt better seeing how the demons were traveling with a human. That's before the tall man grabbed both her hands and asked bluntly "will you be my girlfriend"?

"ahh...haha..." Kagome had a strained smile. Before she could say anything, he fell in the dirt in pain, rubbing the lump on his head. She noted that he differently wasn't the brains of the bunch. He had strange orange Elvis hair, a blue jump suit along with two beady blue eyes. She could feel the kindness coming from him.

"What did you do that for Urameshi!" Yusuke seemed to ignore him as he looked over to the woman.

"Sorry but no one should be here right now." Yusuke said in a deep voice trying to think of an excuse on why she shouldn't be. "There seems to be a wild animal on the lose". She took this time to look him over. His hair was midnight black, which seemed to be over gelled to make it stick to his head. His eyes were chocolate brown that just screamed tough guy, and he wore a green jump suit. 'Reminds me of Inuyasha' she thought sadly.

Kagome didn't seem to believe him seeing as he himself was strange enough along with his friends. At that thought she looked over at the other two, who just finished walking over to where they were. Her eyes looked over the red head for a moment who just gave her a small smile. He had long red hair with soft green eyes that seemed to just glow in the dark, he also wore a red jump suit. To say he was handsome would only be the cherry on the ice cream Sunday. She would have blushed if they not of met in such a weird way.

Looking over at the short demon who just glared at her in return, she noticed that he was around a head shorter then her and wore a black suit that went with his baggy black pants that was held up with tree belts. His hair seemed to ignore the fact that there was any gravity as it stood up like flames, in the center was a white star-burst as his bangs seemed to try to cover his bandana. What got her the most was his two dark red eyes that seemed to look into very soul. Kagome almost felt a blush seep onto her face before she shook herself out of it 'He definitely stands out the most' she thought to herself. Remembering that the guy in green had said something to her she decided to test her luck with him since she felt no negative energy.

"If no one is supposed to be here then why are _'you_' here?" Kagome watched as he tensed up which made her smile. "Then if you can excuse me; I have to be heading home, and if you don't have a better excuse then that then I will be on my way." Kagome walked pass them ignoring any shocked expressions sent her way.

"Hey I just said that a wild ANIMAL is attacking people around here! Are you still going that way after what I've said?" Yusuke was pissed that he was being ignored while a demon was on the lose.

"Yes, pretty much" Kagome laughed while scratching the back of her head.

"I get a strange feeling from her Urameshi...". This made Kagome tense up which didn't go unnoticed. She suddenly felt something trying to get through her mental barrier. Feeling invaded she sent a shock of energy back to anyone that was trying to read her thoughts, only to smile when she heard a small grunt in pain.

'that will teach him' thinking she spent too much time with them already, she spun around on her heel, and quickened her pace.

Hiei who was completely shocked at what just happened, informed his friend through their mind link. -She is stronger then she lets off- he noticed that this spiked his friend's curiosity.

~are you sure?~ Kurama was no doubt curious, and the fact that Hiei even said that about her means she isn't normal. Everything about the girl herself said odd which wasn't good seeing how it was even string up Youko from his sleep.

-Since when have I been wrong fox- before his friend could say anything, Yusuke beat him to it.

"Can you two follow her? I don't want that damn toddler getting his diaper in a bunch if she gets kidnapped. Kuwabara and I will head in the other direction, and see if we can find anyth-" he was cut off when Hiei seemed to disappear. 'probably in a tree somewhere' Yusuke thought to himself as turned to look at Kurama only to see that he had left also. 'Well hell, whats the point of me even explaining then?'

Kuwabara was still holding himself as another shiver went down his spine "I have a feeling her spirit energy is different then ours Urameshi" Yusuke seemed to be ignoring him as he watched where the woman had left.

*~~~**With Kagome**~~~*

Kagome knew that there was something strange going on in the park, but she knew she could take care of herself. As she walked down her normal route, Kagome started to hear someone call out to her. She looked to see where the sound was coming from only to see a road she never seen before. She could hear voices telling her to go down there. It was a dirt road seemingly surrounded by trees to where no sunlight came in. Even if it was already starting to get dark. She started to feel an unknown source pull and tug at her as if telling her to go that way. Her feet felt like they had a mind of their own as they started to walk where the source of the noise was coming from. The light in her eyes seemed to dim in its brightness as if her soul had left her, but on the edge of her mind she could feel her senses screaming that something was wrong. She could just hardly feel the breeze that started to tease her school uniform as the skirt rippled around her body playfully. Her hair twirled around her body as the wind picked up its pace.

The two that were watching over her seemed to be captivated of the sight before them, as the woman seemed to give an unearthly glow before she suddenly vanished. -I knew that woman wasn't normal- Hiei thought raising a eyebrow.

~Wait~ Kurama asked curiously before he jumped off the tree landing gracefully where the woman was last seen. ~Do you sense that?~ before he got a reply he reached his hand out only to get a jolt of energy sending it back. ~That's what I thought~

-So the demon lures his pray and then seals them in a energy barrier- Hiei put simply.

~We need to find the others, and get Kuwabara to open the seal quickly before he gets away~ that was the last thing said before the two left in a speed that could not be seen by the human eye.

*~~**o0OoO0OoO0Oo**~~*

"Do you think she will wake up anytime soon?" Kagome heard the voice that seemed to be only in a whisper as if they were afraid someone else would hear them, but she could tell it was a female as her voice was soft and soothing.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, rubbing the numbing feeling in them, only to notice she wasn't at home. She took her time in taking in the scene before her. The room wasn't big, but wasn't small either. It had no windows, which was odd, and only had one door. Kagome felt demon energy around the door as if she was locked in. She noticed she was laying on a few fluffy black pillows that were on the floor. The floor itself was carpet or so it felt like it at least, and the walls were a deep red color the same as the floor. The room was filled with dark colored pillows and the only source of light was someone's cell phone. That's when she noticed she wasn't alone.

There was a girl that looked no older then her that was using her cell as her source of light She had short brown hair that looked like it had not been brushed in a few days, but it was too dark to tell what she was wearing. Around here there were others that seemed to be afraid, and from what Kagome could tell, they were all Women. 'Oh... great.. I was kidnapped.' She thought to herself as she let out a sigh.

The girl with the cellphone looked up only to see Kagome awake "Oh your awake." she said softly.

"Yes... but where am I? and why are we whispering?" Kagome asked quietly trying to figure out what everyone knows before she could make a plan. She could feel everyone's eyes on her but didn't know why. "By the way I'm Kagome" She said in a cheery voice trying to lighten the mood.

The woman replied "I'm Kuri.." she said before letting out another sigh. "None of us actually know why we are here..." the girl said with a frown appearing on her features before her cell suddenly started blinking before it went out on her. "shit, just what we needed... for the damn light to go out on us." Movements could be heard before she spoke again. "Anyone else have a cell on them?"

"No, that was the last one.. sorry" a random high pitched voice said before it was all quiet again.

Kagome sat silently before asking "did any of you try to call anyone?" She knew that the demon energy would of cut off any signals coming in the area, but it was worth a shot.

She heard a sigh before Kuri answered "When we call we just get static, and the door has some weird curse on it"

'Thought so...' That was all the info she needed, seeing how no one knew how they got there (amnesia) and there was only demon energy holding them back from leaving this dark room. 'Time to get out of here'

Kagome slowly got to her feet before walking to the door. As she held out her hand to find the main source of the energy, she wasn't surprised when her hand felt a shock, causing the whole room to flash with a tainted red light. She let her hand off enough for the energy to stop burning her before she started to focus on her own. She could hear the girls pleading her to stop but continued to let her miko energy spread through her fingers before she tried to touch the door again. This time it sounded like glass breaking before it let out a warm blue glow, then it was once again a dark room.

"What the hell was that!" Kuri was shocked obviously, as were the rest of the girls who were talking amongst themselves on what they should do.

Kagome spoke in a whisper in case there were demons close by that knew about the broken barrier. "Actions now, questions later" she didn't have to say it but once before she could hear the foot steps of the girls heading towards the door, eagerly wanting to be with their families again. "Stay close" it was not an order but more of an warning to anyone that wanted to leave on their own.

**_~~~~~To be Continued~~~~~_**

**_Reviews are welcome! *^_^*_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Inuyasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did then they would be all one anime, and not separate, also Hiei would be with Kagome. **:O** I do have some OC in here though.

**Note:** I just wanted to thank the people who sent reviews! It really made my day! I couldn't help but smile! **:D**

-Hiei-

~Kurama~

*Youko*

'thoughts'

**:::Warning: Language, Blood:::**

**_~Last chapter~_**

Kagome spoke in a whisper in case there were demons close by that knew about the broken barrier. "Actions now, questions later" She didn't have to say it but once before she could hear the foot steps of the girls heading towards the door, eagerly wanting to be with their families again. "Stay close" it was not an order but more of an warning to anyone that wanted to leave on their own.

**Chapter 2: Escape**

"OUCH!" a young woman cried as she tried to look for a better source of light to see her injury, which only got her a lot of glares.

"SHH! Can't you be more quiet?" Another woman said to her even louder.

"But I broke a nail! Who ever built this place has bad taste..."

"Your going to brake more then that if anyone finds us!" Kuri stated.

Kagome had the group of girls behind her while she was looking around a corner trying to sense her surroundings. Her eyebrow started to twitch as she listened to the girls complain before she threw her hands in the air. "Quiet!" could they not see what danger that they were in? She ignored the preppy girl's pout and continued.

Kagome was already near the exit, but the weird part was how easy it was to get there 'Why isn't anyone guarding this place?' Thinking that there might be a trap, Kagome held her hand out in sign for the others to wait for her. She felt the floor squeak under her weight as she slowly crept across the seemingly empty hallway. She could sense no other aura's but the girls behind her, though it was hard being as small as they were. Once she reached the exit, she was shocked by a scream behind her. When she turned her head to see what happened the girls flew past her in a sprint.

Standing in fount of her was defiantly a demon, what shocked her was the masked aura. She could hear the girls panic behind her which made the demon's smirk turn into a mocking smile that showed off his long pointy fangs. As he stepped more into the light Kagome decided then that it was time for her to back up with the rest of the girls till she could see her opponent good enough to land a hit on him. He was a typical green demon with pale blue eyes.

"So... which one of you girls broke the barrier?" Kagome watched as he sniffed the air, obliviously choosing his next meal, or so she thought. She decided then to release the energy building up inside her to answer his question.

She smirked but tried to hide it when she saw the fear appear across his face as her miko energy started spread through the thick air. Small orbs of light appeared above the ground like fireflies as her hair seemed to have a mind of its own as it floated. Fading into the thick trees above her. That's when Kagome sensed another aura. She ignored the on coming energy thinking she would quickly deal with the situation in fount of her first before turning her attention to what was coming next.

The demon seemed to recognize the on coming aura as he began to look around frantically. Seeing this as an opening, Kagome launched herself at the seemingly confused demon. He quickly noticed she was after him, and jumped out of the way, but not before she grabbed onto his foot while he was in mid air. Kagome focused her miko energy through the demon's foot making a sickening sizzle sound as his bottom half turned to dust.

Kagome landed as close as she could near the girls who were dumbfounded by what they just saw, while the demon was a few yards ahead in the dark green grass.'looks like I still need more training' she sighed, and was about to send out another wave of energy. That's when the dark aura she sensed before, appeared in fount of the other demon.

Dark red eyes seemed to look into hers with amusement appearing on his features. She could see strands of red hair in his face that shined in the moonlight making it appear as if it were blood itself. He looked human enough besides the fact that his fangs were showing, and his claws where long enough to rival Sesshomaru's. He also had black markings on his face that looked like if someone scratched him. The marks were on one of his cheeks but you could barely see it since his bangs were so long. His clothes looked normal enough which threw her off seeing as he was wearing what seemed to be a black school uniform that had silver in it.

The red haired demon smirked even more as he watched his partner make an attempt to crawl. "looks like you got yourself in quite the trouble."

"That bitch purified my legs! Is she really worth all this trouble?" The green demon growled as he crawled to the red haired beauty. "Hotaru, hurry up and capture her so we can take her back to that damn half breed."

Kagome watched as the demon named Hotaru, placed his large hand over the lesser demon's face. 'What is he doing?' she thought to herself curious of the situation.

"You're of no use to me anymore, and as for the half breed... I work for no one". Hotaru's smirk turned into a frown as he began to crush the demon's face making him let out painful cry that echoed through the forest.

"You traitor!" was the dying words of the demon before his whole head caved in, making blood spew in all different detections. Being satisfied, Hotaru threw the corpse aside.

Kagome had to cover her ears when the girls screamed as they ran away, retreating in fear of what the demon were to do with them. Being Kagome, she seen enough blood not to be fazed by it. What confused her was that someone was after her. Not only that but the fact that they even went as far as killing their own partner. The demon now known as Hotaru seemed to gaze at her through his bangs. Something about him seemed familiar, she just didn't know what it was. All she knew was the fact that he wasn't to be trusted.

Before she could react, he was suddenly in front of her. Kagome was about to purify him on the spot until her body froze. She felt paralyzed. It was as if looking into his eyes made her numb. She couldn't think straight as he reached out a clawed hand to brush back a strand of hair from her face. He leaned forward so that his breath was hitting her ear, before he spoke. "I've been looking for you... Shikon No Tama." He was just a few inches from her lips before he felt a blade at nape of his neck.

"Continue if you want to see what happens next" The demon behind him threatened, letting his red eyes rest on his opponent.

Hotaru closed his eyes and smiled, lifting his hands in the air in defeat. "You got me. I have no where to run." Kagome noticed she was able to move again and made good use of that time, as she slowly backed away from them both only to bump into someone. She went to see who she had bumped into only to be greeted with a beautiful smile.

"I see you caught him Hiei." Hiei glanced over to Kurama who was now approaching him.

"Hn, I was hopping to kill something when I got here."

Kurama chuckled to himself "There will always be next time". Kurama glanced over to the younger woman that his spirit found interesting before he spoke "Your free to leave like the rest. We can handle it from he-".

"Not so fast fox." Hiei cut in "She has some explaining to do once we get back to the spirit world".

"Oh?"

Kagome laughed nervously. He couldn't have possibly been here when she was fighting that demon, and what does he mean by "spirit world?" 'Hiei... I kind of like that name.' She shook her head quickly, trying to clear her mind.

Hotaru decided he was bored playing the silent victim and turned his gaze onto Kagome before he spoke. "I don't suppose I can have your name?"

"Kagome" She tried to avoid his eyes, seeing as there were something odd about them. 'Maybe while they interrogate him, I'll get some answers.'

"Your going to give your name to a demon that kidnapped you? Your more of a fool then I thought" Hiei never expected her to be such an idiot, but yet he knew she was no ordinary woman either. He saw what she had done to that lesser demon, and if given the proper training she would be quite useful. He would never admit it but she was defiantly beautiful, yet the thought of being attracted to a human made him angry. He wrinkled his nose at the thought all the while ignoring the glaring woman.

~You know something that your not telling me~ Kurama spoke to Hiei through their mind link.

-That human woman is a miko-

Kurama had a hard time keeping Youko at bay after hearing those thoughts. For some reason, Youko wanted out. It was as if he had met her in the past, but Kurama knew that was impossible.

-Make sure to keep Youko in check fox-

'So Hiei can already tell... that's not good' Kurama thought to himself. He was relieved when he sensed the presence of his two friends approaching. "Ah, it appears the others have arrived" he stated.

"Then sadly my time here has come to an end" Hotaru noticed that Hiei was aware of what he said and just as Hotaru expected, as he tried to escape he ended up with a slit throat. Hotaru Wasn't phased in the least as his smirk grew. His skin quickly healed itself and before they knew it, he faded into the dark forest. Everyone was shocked to say the least. Then they heard his voice echo around them. "We will meet again Kagome." his voice fading into the night. Yusuke and Kuwabara walked in during this time.

"You let him fucking escape!"

_***~~To Be Continued~~***_

Promise that the next chapter will be a lot better! **D:** Just needed all this out of the way. A lot more romance coming in too for all you fan girls that love that kind of thing. **xD** Reviews are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did then trust me you would know it. (For one Hiei would lose his shirt more often. *cough cough*) Although **Hotaru is mine**. Please don't use him for anything unless asking please.

Rated: M

Pairing: Hiei/Kagome/Kurama and yes Youko is thrown in here as well for all you fangirls XD

Note: I seemed to confuse some people with Kagome's age so just so everyone knows, in this fanfic she is at least 18. Yusuke who is 17 and Kuwabara also 17. Hiei and Kurama are hundreds of years old seeing as they are demons, but they look 18. Hope that cleared things up! Also sorry for not updating! I will try to update this like I use to! I know it has been a long time but it is just a lot has happened over the year (drama) but now that, that is out of the way I WILL be back on this. Also i wanted to say that I loved everyone's reviews and they put a big smile on my face! So I'll shut up now and continue with the story.

'Thoughts'

~Kurama~

-Hiei-

(Yes I Know I say Youko but it will be awhile before he shows himself. He is on the edge of Kurama's concence so bare with me. :3)

((**WARNING** THIS CHAPTER HAS **BLOOD**, **GORE** and is gets VERY **dark**. Someone goes **MENTAL** so be VERY warned.))

(last Chapter)

"Then sadly my time here has come to an end" Hotaru noticed that Hiei was aware of what he said and just as Hotaru expected, as he tried to escape he ended up with a slit throat. Hotaru Wasn't phased in the least as his smirk grew. His skin quickly healed itself and before they knew it, he faded into the dark forest. Everyone was shocked to say the least. Then they heard his voice echo around them. "We will meet again Kagome." his voice fading into the night. Yusuke and Kuwabara walked in during this time.

"You let him fucking escape!"

Chapter 3: Hotaku's Past

Out of all the things Kagome learned on her travels with Inuyasha, was how to get into trouble. Not bad enough that trouble seemed to fall onto her lap, but she always seems to step in it. Not only did she get kidnapped for god knows how many times in the past, but here she was getting kidnapped yet again in the present! Kagome sighed as she watched the one in green argue with them about how they let the demon escape. Noticing he wasn't going to stop complaining anytime soon, Kagome decided she would use that time to try and sneak away.

"Not so fast human, we still have questions." Kagome sighed. Of all the time to have used her power, she couldn't have just scared the demon off with her aura nooo, she had to have used something that would have drawn in bunch of other demons. She would have purified them if it wasn't for the fact that they didn't seem to want to cause any harm, and they even saved her a second ago. There was no way out of this but to give them as little information as possible.

Kagome turned around in time to notice that now everyone had stopped arguing and was now staring at her. Yusuke looked at her suspiciously "What do you mean Hiei? Is she not normal or something?"

"The demon Hotaru that was here before spoke to her about something called the Shikon No Tama." No sooner he had said that Kurama gripped his head as if he had a splitting headache. Glaring at Kurama, Hiei spoke to him through their link. -Fox I don't suppose Youko actually knows this human by any chance does he?-

Kurama was silent for a moment while rubbing his head before he spoke, ~I'm not sure... but I know I won't be able to hold him back much longer if this continues.~ he warned.

"I told you she wasn't normal Urameshi! I have a weird feeling about her..." spoke the oaf. Just what was with him and his, _'feelings_' anyways? just thinking about it sent shivers down Kagome's spine, and not in a good way.

"All right, so what's the deal with you and this thing called the '_Shikon No Tama_'? Why does he think you have it?" Yusuke all but glared at her accusingly before crossing his arms as if waiting for answers.

Sighing Kagome prepared to tell them what they needed to know. She didn't think they needed any details about how she use to travel into the past and all that. She prepared to explain about how the Shikon No Tama was apart of her body after a long battle with her friends, and about the many adventures they shared together before their departure.

Little did she know that not far away, red eyes gazed at her longingly while listing to the conversation. She looked just like she did all those years ago when he first laid eyes on her...

-Flashback-

A little red bird chirped softly as it laid pitifully wounded on its back. Unable to move after its encounter with a human child who abused him and left him for dead. It was about to rain and its eyes grew heavy after trying its last attempt to move to its feet. After one last futile attempt it gave up and just accepted the fact that it was going to die. After what seemed like eternity, there was a gasp in the distance before the sounds of hurried feet making their way to him. Opening his eyes the bird spotted a young human woman with raven hair and eyes as deep as the sea. She looked at him in what looked like sadness and pity before gently scooping him up in her soft gentle hands.

Frightened that it was going to be abused yet again the bird chirped frantically and tried its best to be free, as if the woman could see this she let her next words barely go past her lips in a soft whisper. "Don't be frightened. No one is going to hurt you while I'm around." as soon as the words left her full pink lips, she smiled gently. The bird didn't really know what was going on but it felt as if he could trust this human. Seeing as the bird had relaxed, she leaned forward and kissed it softly before getting up from where she was to find her friends.

Kagome was her name, and apparently she traveled with not just ones of her kind but of others as well. She usually disappeared through a well leaving him behind with the others, but always came back soon after with many things in her pack. Not only that but she was a miko and saw everyone and every living being as an equal. She took great care of his injury's, and even brought him along with her on her travels. The bird watched as she interacted with the halfbreed and could tell straight away that they were in love. The more he knew about her the more he felt drawn to her and her overflowing kindness to others.

"I still don't see why you bring that stupid bird with us." The halfbreed spoke. It had been months since Kagome brought back a wounded animal and they had enough to deal with as it is.

"oh don't be jealous, he is wounded and needs attention." Kagome said as she gently patted the bird's head that was on her shoulder as they walked through the forest.

"He doesn't seem to look wounded anymore. You do know the longer you keep him, the harder it is to let him go..." The monk spoke of something the bird wasn't sure of. Let him go? Why? can't he just stay here?

"I...know.. It is just I am so attached to the little guy is all..." Kagome said sadly before she continued. "Once we find a nice place for him I'll leave him there... I want to make sure he stays safe." Kagome felt her eyes watering but she wasn't about to cry in front of her friends. If the bird could, he would of wiped her tears away.

His last moments with Kagome he will never forget. A few days later she stood there after placing him on a branch with tears in her eyes whispering her final goodbyes to him. As she made her way to her friends he began to realize that she was indeed leaving him in the hard cold world he knew too well. But he didn't want the world he wanted to stay by her side. In that instant he began to panic and flew back to her, and before she realized it he was once again on her shoulder where he felt he belonged. Her friends gave her, her much needed space as she gently picked up the little red bird and placed one last kiss on his head like she had all those times in the past before placing him on the same branch.

"Your free now... As much as I want to keep you, you belong out here." Shortly after she spoke her last words to him she left. 'She said I belonged here. Will she be back?' The bird thought hopefully. 'Maybe she just left to go somewhere, I'll wait for her... I'll wait...'

As the day carried on, the bird didn't move from his spot thinking that the one who gave him hope would come back for him. The day turned to night... as the night turned into day... all the while the bird thought to himself 'I'll wait'. Soon it was night again and starvation, and fatigue was starting to get to him. But he was too afraid to move from his spot thinking that if he did he would miss her. The night was long, and it was raining. His eyes grew tired from the lack of food and sleep. He tried to keep his eyes open but failed miserably, and in result fell off the branch and into the soft cold mud bellow.

As soon as he hit the ground a wild dog that had been keeping an eye on his pray launched after him with the need to feel fresh easy meat to sink in his jaws. Before he made it however, he was stopped with a sharp pain that ended to his demises. The little bird's heart began to beat joyously at the thought of Kagome having coming back for him and saving him once again. Looking up he felt as if his whole world had come crashing down.

There before him was not Kagome but a demon. His fiery wings blazed through the darkness as his talons gripped tighter on the dead beast bellow him. The demon's bright green eyes looked into his dark red ones. That was when a deep voice cut through the cold air.

"I've been watching you... You who loves that of a human woman." He paused for a moment before he continued. "You who yearns for something which you can not have..." He began to step forward off the bloody heap and towards the bird. "I pity you... But I bring you hope little one... Take my flesh, and with that, gain what you desire." The Phoenix then doesn't hesitates to rip off one of his very own wings. Blood squirted for just a moment before stopping almost just as fast as it came. "With my wing you will gain life of that of a demon." He spoke before placing his flesh on the shocked bird. There was a hissing sound and a bright light. "May my power bring you what you long for, and with that a new beginning." that was the last thing the he could remember before he was swallowed up in darkness.

Warmth is what he felt when he woke up that fateful day. Dark red eyes fluttered open. From what he could tell he was in blankets, and in a cave. Eyes curiously looked around only to notice that there was someone heading his way with a bowl of water and a towel. From what he could see, it was a man, who looked like he had been wounded from the lack of one arm. His long dark raven hair was in a low pony tail and he had deep green eyes. The main walked towards him with a gentle smile on his face. For some reason the man wasn't getting any bigger the closer he got. Why did things seem so small all of a sudden?

"I see you have awakened my friend." he spoke softly as he sat beside him. "Don't try to move around just quite yet, let your new body get use to things." When he saw that he was only confusing his guest more so he pulled out a mirror. "Here take a look yourself". The image that was reflected back at him shocked him though the very core. Staring back at him was someone whom he no longer recognized. He looked down only to notice he had long slender arms and threads of red silk hanging from his head. His body was well toned and naturally pale as that of the moon itself. He looked back at the man before him as if to ask him unanswered questions.

"I have passed my powers along to you. With that you are now a demon capable of getting anything you want if given the proper training." he paused before he spoke again. "I will be the one to train you until you can make it own your own. Until then you can call me by the name of Hou." He made a move to get up after placing the damp towel on his guest's head. "ah.. I should give you a name." he thought for a moment before he continued. "Yes... from now on your name shall be Hotaru." He gave him a warm smile "try testing your name, Hotaru."

Hotaru looked up at him before trying to test his voice out for the very first time. "Ho..ta..ru.." It was the beginning of a new life for him.

The time that Hotaru was with Hou, he learned many things like the way of life. About the forest in which they lived in, and traveled through after he properly learned how to use his body. He tried many times to leave to find Kagome but was stopped when Hou told him he still had much to learn and that he still didn't know where to start looking.

Before he knew it, a year had past and by then he had already learned things he needed to know to get by. Hou said that it was because of Hotaru's superior brain that he was able to learn so much so fast. By then he was ready to see humans face to face. They had been walking through one of the villages, and from what it looked like he had been there before but didn't quite remember when. Probably before he was a demon. That's when he saw '_him_'.

Long white hair flowed in the wind as all two familiar fluffy white ears pointed upwards on top his head. He was sitting under a tree and seemed to be asleep. For once in his life Hotaru didn't think he could of been happier to see him. Running past Hou with inhuman speed, Hotaru ran to the dog demon before coming to a complete halt in front of him.

The Dog demon Peered through one eye up at him before sniffing the air. "You smell familiar..." He spoke before giving him his full attention. "who are you and what do you want?"

As if he didn't hear the question Hotaru gave him one of his own. "Where is Kagome?" he asked frantically while he looked around as if searching for said person. Usually where ever Inuyasha was, Kagome was not far behind.

At the sound of that name Inuyasha looked down at the grass below him letting his bangs shadow his features. He gripped onto Tetsusaiga tightly to show his grief. Seeing this Hotaru took a step back slowly. "What's wrong? Where is she? Is she alright?" He began to panic.

"Gone..." Inuyasha spoke just over a whisper.

"What? But ho-"

"She IS JUST GONE DAMMIT!" Inuyasha interrupted before jumping to his feet. His fists clinched enough to draw blood. Before Hotaru could ask him anything else, Inuyasha had already sprinted off into the forest, leaving a shattered soul behind.

Dropping to his knee's Hotaru let out a ear piercing cry in grief, and for the first time in his life he felt tears spill from their depths. He hit the ground with his clinched fists again and again as if it had personally done him wrong. This is the scene in which Hou walked upon. Before Hou could say a word to him, Hotaru took off into the forest before him.

He sprinted through the forest grazing his flesh with the branches he carelessly didn't dodge. After what seemed like forever he found what he was looking for. He slowly walked towards the old well he seen her jump through so many times in her travels. After a few attempts of dropping in he made due with sitting by the side. That's when he felt it. A very powerful and dark aura. "What are you going to do? Wait again?" He heard the Demon chuckle darkly.

Bolting to his feet Hotaru looked around for the aura that overwhelmed him so. "Who are you?" He heard him chuckle again.

"Don't ask who I am but of what I can do for you." Hotaru could almost feel as if the demon was smirking at him.

"why... what could you possibly do for me..." Hotaru questioned.

The demon all but laughed at him as if it was all apart of his game. "I know all about Kagome and where she is, she isn't dead, only has traveled through time." He waited for a moment before he spoke again. "I can tell you how far in the future she is now and where to find her if you do one small thing for me in return."

Slightly suspicious but desperate for answers, Hotaru almost felt like begging. "what do you ask of me in return?"

"Get me the Shikon No Tama which she has, and her location and whereabouts are yours." He spoke.

"That's it?" Hotaru asked disbelievingly.

"oh there is one small matter in which we need to clear as well." He spoke finally all the while giving a sly grin from the shadows.

Hotaru knew it was too good to be true but asked anyways. "What...?" He asked cautiously.

"You see I need to know I can trust you and that you won't just run off after you receive the information you wanted." he paused for dramatic affect. "Kill the phoenix demon which you travel with and come with me."

Hotaru looked horrified, "NO! I will not betray him! He is a dear friend whom gave me this life. I will not take away his."

He heard the demon's roaring laughter in the distance. "You see little one, your in no position to argue with me. I can easily leave you now with nothing to go by and take the girl's life in the future. You will then never be able to have a chance to speak with her ever again." Seeing as he had won this battle he let the information sink into the others head.

He felt as if everything around him was screaming around him telling him not to do this, that there had to be another way, that he was being tricked somehow and to not trust the one whom he never met before. But he was desperate and wanted nothing more then to find the one he loved again, and the thought of finding her in a pool of her own blood was enough to make him want to vomit.

"I... Understand.." He was crudely rewarded with laughter.

"That's the spirit. I will be watching you. So don't disappoint me." The dark aura in which overwhelmed him then disappeared.

As if he was possessed of some sort, Hotaru walked slowly back to the cave in which they had called '_home_' for so long. As if hearing him enter Hou turned around to greet his friend only to stop when he saw the expression on Hotaru's face.

Hotaru didn't even speak when crept slowly across the floor towards his most trusted friend. Hou didn't even try to get away as Hotaru placed his clawed hands around his neck.

"Hotaru...?"

It was like he wasn't himself, watching himself behind a mirror. He didn't see his friend frightened and confused face. He didn't feel the throbbing of his friend's pulse under his claws. He didn't even hear his friend's final words to him as he cried out in one last futile attempt before the blood poured from their gaping wounds on his neck, going limp in the arms in which they trusted so much.

As if he just realized what he did, Hotaru, let him go as he slid down the tree, staining the once green grass bellow to a now dark crude red. As if something had snapped in him, he started to laugh. It started out very small, and low, and Hotaru even tried covering his mouth to stop the crude sound that was coming from within him, before it was too much and it was rewarded with a roar of laughter that didn't even seem to come from his own body. He sunk to his knees clinching his sides as the laughter finally decided to die down.

"You have done well." The dark aura was back again, and was directly behind him. "You will get what you want, all you have to do now is follow along side me my pet."

True to his word, he told him about where Kagome was, not only in the future but 500 years at least. He refused to speak of the location till it got around the time he could actually see her and get the jewel. By then Hotaru soul was already twisted from working with him. He didn't care about killing anymore, and his also once innocent love turned into an obsession.

-End of Flashback-

It took him over 500 years to find her... and thanks to that halfbreed, he was able to find her with no problem. With just a little backstabbing on his part but he already found what he wanted... and he would do everything in his power to make sure she would never leave from his grasp again...

((NOTE: yeah it got very demented in the end I know... lol lots of drama I went through over the past year and it all turned into THIS! lol WELL I hope my writing didn't take a nose dive because of it. If it had been a year ago Hotaru probably would of been a really happy go lucky character! Hotaru was really innocent with his love for Kagome in the beginning but in the end it just turned out to be... well... not so much so...))


End file.
